Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, which is capable of simplifying the manufacturing process.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus includes a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, an electrowetting display panel, etc., according to a display element thereof.
Among them, the liquid crystal display panel includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate facing the upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules oriented in response to an electric field formed by voltages applied to electrodes disposed on the upper and lower substrates.
The liquid crystal molecules are oriented in a predetermined direction, and then the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is changed in accordance with the electric field. The liquid crystal display panel controls an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer using the electric field, and thus, a desired image is displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.